Light
by xXWayBeyondHelpXx
Summary: "She is his ray of light. If it weren't for her, he would still blame himself for that day..." He turned to the pair that started arguing again. "It's so obvious. He's deeply in love with her."
1. Replacement

_Chapter 1_

_Replacement._

"Rukia, There is no way that I'm letting you replace your sister in this band"

"Well too bad! I'm just filling in for her...Just until she gets better! Hisana isn't really popular right now but she has a beautiful singing voice! And besides, this will probably be her only opportunity!" Rukia exclaimed, tired of trying to convince her sister's fiance. She stormed up to her room and slammed the door shut.

Byakuya sighed, turning to one of the many servants. "Tea in Hisana's room, please." He said before rushing towards his fiance's room.

"Hisana, It's me." He knocked gently on her door. There was no answer. He opened it quietly and entered. He saw that she was already asleep.

"Hisana" He whispered before kneeling down by her bed.

"B-Byakuya.." She called, causing him to flinch in surprise. "How is my sister?" She asked, turning to him.

"She's fine." He smiled gently. "It's just that, she got this idea in her head that she should go off to that band offer your manager gave you earlier this morning. She thinks that she can fool them until you get better."

"That's just like her to think of that." She giggled.

"You sound as if you approve of her idea."

"..." Hisana turned her head and stared blankly at the ceiling. "...I wouldn't mind.." She giggled, running her hand through Byakuya's hair.

"What?" Byakuya was surprised. "But she'll be living with a bunch of boys"

"Heheh." Hisana laughed. "Of course I wouldn't let her... But if they were handsome... I wouldn't mind my little sister catching one of them." She laughed with a cheeky smile on her face.

"What?" Byakuya blinked widely.

**xxx**

"What the heck is with him?" Rukia wondered, throwing every piece of clothing into her bag. "It'll be Hisana's biggest break! She'll be so popular! And so what if I will be living with guys? I'm always with guys at my school, so what's the difference!"

Rukia calmed down after filling up her black bag. There, she found her old gossp magazine on the floor. "Ah!" She picked it up and flipped through the pages. "I totally forgot all about this!"

"Wow...five broken windows and a bar fight AND car crash...All caused by- - Ah, why am I getting distracted for?" She threw the magazine in the bag.

"Byakuya, you're not gonna stop me!" She jumped up, getting back to the subject. "I'll still go no matter what he says!" Rukia threw on the warmest clothes she could find, including a dark blue beanie. It was the middle of winter and she was prepared.

She climbed out her window without any fear. She could feel the cold air running right through her body. She looked down, gulping. Now all she had to do was jump out to that pipe and carefully slide down.

Rukia held the edge of her window with one hand while the other hand tried to reach out for the pipe. "C'mon...just a little more..."

Her hand eventually got hold of it and she pulled the rest of her body on it it. Her shoes carefully stepped down one at a time, like a step ladder.

She eventually got near the bottom. She jumped down and landed without a scratch.

"Sorry Byakuya, Hisana." She turned to see her sister's fiance's big mansion as she ran towards the back exit. "I'll be back in a few months...So Hisana, please don't worry." She pulled down her beanie and climbed up the fence. "This is for all you've done for me." She whispered.

Rukia, that used to have no last name whatsoever, has just reunited with her older sister, Hisana.

She is now Rukia Kuchiki, one of the most richest people in this town.

It's such a small world. She was able to find her sister again. Even after being abandoned by her father when she was young and put into an orphanage. Then a few months after she turned 15 years old, her older sister, Hisana had found her. So of course, Rukia vowed to keep her happy, no matter what the cost.

**xxx**

"She's gone!" Byakuya bursted into Hisana's room. "That girl...She probably went to that manager of yours..."

"It's okay." Hisana giggled, causing Byakuya turn to her in shock.

"What do you mean? She's off to- -"

"I know, I know. She's off to live with a bunch of guys." She laughed. "But that's my sister. Once she puts her mind to it, there's no stopping her! And besides, she's a tough girl. I'm sure she's tough enough to stop any boy that touches her."

"..You have so much faith in your sister..." Byakuya sighed. "Even though you just found her..."

"Heh. I'm sure she'll be fine, Nyakuya!"

"...I told you to stop calling me that." Byakuya turned away. "anyway, I figured you'd say that it was okay. So I'm sending someone to watch over her for a while."

"...Alright. Just in case.." Hisana agreed. "So who is it?"

"Someone she's very familiar with..."

"Him? But she hasn't seen him since then...She has probably forgotten what he looks like!"

"Yeah, that's the good part... But he's away at the moment, so I'll send him later in the month."

"I'll go ring my manager to tell him the news." She picked up the phone. Byakuya watched as Hisana talked to her manager. "What!" She said quite loudly. "Y-You thought...She was me...and sent her there already?"

"Eh? Is that manager of yours that stupid?" Byakuya rushed towards her.

"Alright." Hisana nodded, "bye." She put down the phone. She then turned to Byakuya. "He said that he undertands the situation...But says that he has nothing against the idea. He thinks that it's good that he thought Rukia was me.."

"What?"

"He says that if he thought that Rukia was me, then she will have no problem fooling those guys!" Hisana turned to him with a smile.

"..." Byakuya twitched an eye.

"Now what's with that look?" She giggled, placing her hands on his face. "My sister will be fine!" She smiled. Byakuya had no choice but to smile back...He loved her smile.

**xxx**

"Yes!" Rukia waved both fists in the air. "It was so easy to fool that stupid manager!" She laughed to herself. She was on her way to the apartment that the so-called band was living in. Wait, she didn't even have a clue what they were called... She knew that the manager told her...but...She couldn't quite remember..

"Now...I know it was a detergent..And it was very strange...Oh, nevermind!" She shook off the thought. "Ah! Here it is!" She looked up to the huge apartment building. "So it's...Room 803.." She stared down at the piece of paper the manager gave her. "This was way easier than I expected!"

Rukia headed through the entrance and through many staircases, she finally made it. She made it to the right floor and walked through the long hallway.

"753...785...792?..." She checked every door. "What's with this place? It's too confusing!" She turned back around to check again.

_**BAM.**_

She opened her eyes to find out that she had just bumped into a stranger. "S-Sorry!" She apologised, looking up to the tall person in front of her. Her eyes widened. He was young and handsome, but what caught her eye was his unusual orange hair.

"S-Sorry!" She said again. He just nodded.

"It's okay." He said quietly, walking passed her. Rukia watched as he left.

"Oh yeah, the room number..." She looked around again. "Why are all the numbers mixed up?"

It took her nearly 35 minutes to find the right number. She looked up to the number _"803"_ then immediately knocked on the door, but was suddenly stopped by...

"Hey you." A voice interupted, grabbing her arm tightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" A bald guy asked, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Now, now Ikkaku. Try to be nice." Another guy from behind sighed. He had short black hair with long fake coloured eye lashes.

The bald one named Ikkaku loosened his grip on her arm. "Fine." He let her arm go. "So are ya gonna answer?"

_"..These must be their body guards."_ She thought.

"She's clearly Hisana Kuchiki. The girl who agreed to sing for the band until the singer was better..." The girly boy mumbled alittle on the last part.

"Oh? Then go right ahead." Ikkaku opened the door.

Rukia just stared at the weird guys. She didn't even have to say a thing...

She walked in and heard the door shut behind her. "Now what?" She asked herself. "Is anyone in here?" She looked around the place. "Wow...This place is smaller than I expected..."

But little did she know that this "Small place" would be the start of everything.

* * *

_A/N: Was It good? Bad? Awful? Please let me know if I should continue. _


	2. First Day

_Chapter 2_

_First Day_

"Hello? Who's there?" A voice called. Rukia flinched, turning side to side. "Behind you." He directed. Rukia turned to see a tall guy with dark blue hair that was all on one side. He had glasses, wore a white shirt, black pants and a neck tie.

_"A typical nerd!"_ She thought, but shook it off. "I-I'm...Hisana- -"

"Oh, Hisana Kuchiki. Now I remember." He nodded in understanding. Rukia's eyes narrowed.

_"weirdo..."_ She thought to herself as he left. _"And how rude! You don't just leave without saying anything else!"_

"Eh?" Another voice interupted her thoughts.

"Eek!" She yelped as two big hands grab her from behind, pulling her into a hug.

"You must be Hisana Kuchiki!" He squezzed her tighter. "I'm Keigo Asano!" He introduced.

"O-Okay.." Rukia tried to throw him off, but failed. She couldn't really see his face, but she knew he had brown short hair.

"Keigo! Come here you bastard!" Another voice stormed into the room. "I know you ate my last pie!" He said angrilly. Rukia turned to see a tall guy with blue short hair, wearing a plain jacket and dark blue jeans. And...He looked pissed.

"Oh hey Grimmjow!" Keigo squezzed Rukia tighter.

"Don't act so innocent! Come here, you damn pie thief!" He grabbed the collar of Keigo's shirt.

"Hey! I swear I didn't touch it!" He defended. "Maybe it was Ichigo?"

"Whateve- - Who's this kid?" He turned to see Rukia.

"Hisana...Hisana Kuchiki." She blinked. _"Did this guy just notice me now? What an idiot..."_ She thought.

"Hisana? Oh, the girly that will sing while strawberry sulks." He then turned to Keigo. "now go buy me another pie!" he ordered, throwing him across the floor.

"Yes sir!" He obeyed, running out the door. Rukia just stared blankly. What the heck did she get herself into?

"Oi Hissie" Grimmjow called.

"Hissie?" Rukia repeated. "What the heck! The name's Hisana!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. A vein grew on Rukia's forehead.

"Y-You- -" She hesitated. But decided to ignore it. "Where's my room?" She decided to ask, putting down her bag on the floor.

"How the hell would I know?"

"WHAT?" Rukia exclaimed, watching him walk away. "H-Hey!" But he didn't answer and just walked further and further away. "Damn jerk..." She grumbled.

"What was that?" He turned around, causing Rukia to jump in surprise.

"Y-You heard me from all the way over there?" She asked. "Are you a dog?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DAMN BITC-"

_**BAM.** _And that my friends, is the sound of a dog being kicked where the sun don't shine.

"Damn bitch..." He grumbled, now falling to the floor in pain.

"Now tell me where my room is!" She demanded, waiting for him to recover.

"...How the hell..." He mumbled. "Should I know?- -GYAH!" He yelped in pain as Rukia kicked him a few times in the leg.

"TELL ME OR I SWEAR I'LL- -"

"Third door on the left." A voice interupted. Rukia quickly turned to see a guy with short orange hair. "Happy now?" He asked with his hand holding out her bag.

_"It's that guy from earlier!"_ She thought. _"So he was part of this band too?"_

Rukia sighed and turned completely away from the injured Grimmjow. She grabbed the bag and nodded. "Thanks." She said before walking towards the hallway.

"Wait!" Grimmjow called, trying to sit up. Rukia stopped in her tracks. "I'll get you for this, you bitch...I'll make your life a living hell here..." He grumbled. Rukia heard him and carried on walking. "Oi, strawberry!" Grimmjow called. "It's been awhile since I've heard you speak.."

But Ichigo's eyes avoided him and walked off. "Fine, sulk as always." He sighed.

"Angry as always..." Uryu entered the room.

"Creepy as always.." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Hisana is our only hope in this situation..So try not to scare her off, alright?"

"..." Grimmjow turned away. "It's the other way around!" He exclaimed. "That chick...she ain't no ordinary chick.."

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "You're right. Even though she came from the famous "Kuchiki" family... Shouldn't she be more- -"

"Girly?" Grimmjow cut in.

"Exactly." Uryu nodded. "But I was surprised that Ichigo came out of his room...And even spoke a word."

"You saw that whole scene?" Grimmjow asked. "Damn you're creepy..."

**xxx**

"Stupid idiots" Rukia sighed, staring at her plain room. There was just a bed and a desk. She unpacked her stuff and before she knew it, three hours passed by. She checked her watch to see that it was now 5:30pm.

"Urgh. I haven't eaten anything since last night... I should go check if anything is in the kitchen...But..." She hesitated. "That blue haired guy might try to kill me..." She gulped. "And if I eat out there, I'm sure that the guy with the glasses would just make it awkward...And there's that weird hyper guy who talks really loudly and likes to hug...And don't get me started on that orange haired dude!"

She sat on her bed just thinking about how she could get through it. _"Maybe if I climb through the window?"_ She wondered, turning to the open window behind her. She crawled up to it on her bed and gulped. "Maybe not." She sighed, seeing that she was about 50 stories up.

_"Great...Just great."_ She listened to her grumbling stomach. _"What if I just somehow sneak out and grab something at the store?"_ Rukia sat up and walked towards the door. She opened it and peeked out, left and right.

_"Great! There's no one around!"_ She thought to herself. Rukia attempted a few quiet steps out her bedroom door. She now made her way all the way to the end of the hallway. She turned to the kitchen, which lead to the exit. _"Now if I quickly- -"_ She then spotted someone sitting at the table.

"Ah crap!" She whispered._ "It's that orange haired dude! But he's looking down...Maybe if I sneak behind him...No! That won't work...He'll hear the door open!"_ She now had countless ideas in her head.

_Grrrrruuummbbblllleeee_

_"Oh no!"_ She covered her stomach._ "Stupid stomach...Grumbling at a time like this!"_ She noticed the orange haired dude turn around and notice her standing in the hallway. They stared at each other for awhile without a word. Rukia quickly turned her eyes towards the door and dashed for it.

She grabbed the door knob and opene-

"Where do you think you're going?" A terrifying voice asked, holding back the door. Rukia looked up to see one angry Grimmjow.

_"WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?" _Her inner voice screamed.

"I'm not finished with you, you little snot." He smirked down at her.

* * *

_A/N: Good? Bad? Please let me know!_


End file.
